Cat Crown
by rjanarielle
Summary: Summary inside. If you like anime boys/girls and you like anime cats, this is PERFECT for you
1. Chapter 1

**A new story from me *peace* so please enjoy ^^ If you're a cat lover and anime lover, this is PERFECT!**

**Title- Cat Crown**

**Chapter 1- Cat Date**

**Summary- **Lucy Heartfilia is secretly a white cat princess. Her father suddenly decided to make Lucy marry the prince of the Black Cats. Lucy decided to go to Earthland and think about it. While walking, she meets with Rogue Cheney. The two fight but what Lucy never knew, is that Rogue will be her husband. They both fight but what would happen now? Will they develop feelings? Or will they hate each other for the rest of their lives...

**Sorry if the summary sucks but the story is better.**

Lucy was just resting herself since she got into a fight with a guy in Earthland. Her father was worried that his daughter would act more like a boy than a girl. He immediately arranged a marriage with the prince of the Black Cats. Lucy didn't fully accept it so she went to Earthland once again to clear her head and make a decision. On the way, she meets her opponent once again. Guy with black messy hair, red eyes, wears a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, and black pants with black and red sneakers. Lucy got into fighting position.

"So... You're back. I want to finish our fight. Fight me Rogue!" Lucy pointed at the guy who was in front of her. Rogue sighed and he grabbed his black cat necklace that was on his neck. He gripped it tightly and closed his eyes

Lucy Heartfilia, girl with blonde hair that is tied into pigtails. (Lucy will be wearing a different outfit in this fanfic) She wears a white short jacket that is left unbuttoned, revealing her blue tank top that shows the top of her breasts. She wears a white mini-skirt and she wears white boots with a few blue lines at the bottom. She wears a white cat necklace.

Rogue Cheney, boy with black and messy hair. He's often seen with his usual attire: A black, sleeveless jacket with a red shirt underneath. He wears black pants and he wears black and red sneakers. He also wears a necklace but it's a black cat necklace.

"We just saw each other and we'll fight right away? Who are we, Natsu and Gray?" He sighed "Fine fine... I won't go easy though-" He was stopped when his necklace started glowing. He was surprised when Lucy's necklace did the same

"Oh dear..." both of them said and they vanished out of thin air

"Lucy Heartfilia! What in Kami-sama are you doing in Earthland? I already called the Black Cats over so please wash up and make yourself presentable!" His dad scolded her for being reckless once again and going to Earthland. Who knows what she'll do

"Alright, alright!" Lucy said and marched towards her room

She opened her room and revealed her white cat ears and white cat tail. She went to the bathroom but was somehow afraid of the water. She took a really quick shower and picked out her best dress. It was a white dress that falls a few inches above the knee. She called her hair stylist, Cancer, and asked him to make her hair more princess-like. Cancer tied her hair into a ponytail and made it shine a bit. Lucy thanked him and she took her white sandals. She wore her White Cat necklace once again and she walked with such elegance towards the dining hall. She reached the hall and went to her usual seat. Lucy's father and her were patiently waiting for their guests. When the guests finally came, Lucy almost fainted.

"What is HE doing here?!"

"What is SHE doing here?!"

The fathers were surprised that they were already acquainted. The prince of the Black Cats... Was Rogue. The two already started a fight but since their fathers were at the Lion rank, both of them were completely tamed when their fathers roared.

Lucy's father sighed "Ok. Rogue's father and I have decided but I guess you little kittens never heard it. We planned that you two be married in 7 months. I guess you two can adjust in that time."

"7 months huh?" Lucy shook the idea off "B-But there's no way that I'll fall in love with _that_ guy. He's too quiet." Lucy folded her arms and puffed her cheeks

"Ouch... That hurts Princess Lucy." Rogue made his voice sound like he's hurt

'_Argh... He may be like that but he's cute- WAIT WHAT?! No way would I call him cute. He's only a little cute and not a lot. That sounds better...'_ Lucy sighed which made the three boys wonder why she sighed "Huh? N-Nothing... So the marriage is in 7 months..." Lucy said but her father cheered her up

"Don't worry my little daughter... This is for your sake too. I'm giving you this much time to get to know Rogue better and so that you two will also get along. I want you to spend your time with Rogue. If you do that, I'll allow you to go to Earthlnd but you need to be with him." He said. Lucy couldn't refuse since it would result something worse than getting clawed

"Yes father..." Lucy looked down but Rogue lifted her face up

"It's 7 months. Don't worry too much." He said but then he whispered to her ear _"Let's continue our battle once we leave this place."_ Lucy smiled at him and gave him an I-won't-lose-to-you look. Their eyes were filled with determination

Rogue and his father will stay in the White Cat's kingdom until the wedding will occur. Lucy's father said that Rogue will be sleeping in her room, earning gasps from the two feline teens. Their fathers roared and then the two had no other choice but to accept it. They tried shaking hands but their hands couldn't move an inch closer. Their fathers glared at them and they suddenly shook hands, releasing them quickly afterwards. When their fathers finally left, the two of them glared at each other and nodded. The two of them vanished once again and appeared in Earthland.

"Fight me Rogue!" Lucy curled her fist into a ball. Rogue just kept his calm face and went into fighting position

"Ready when you are _Princess Lucy_." Rogue said, stressing the last two words

They revealed their deadly and long cat claws and tried hitting each other. Their speed was far too blindingly fast and equal that they couldn't even claw each other. Their necklaces started glowing again and then Rogue and Lucy's fathers can be heard. Their fathers started shouting at them and then they sweat-dropped. They quickly gripped the cat head and tightened their grip. The light died and then both of them laughed.

"At least I can't hear their v-voices..." Lucy and Rogue said while laughing. What's weird was, they said it at the same time. They suddenly had a staring contest but was stopped when Lucy folded her arms

She sighed "Ugh... We should at least try and know each other more. That's what our parents want. I don't want to fight back. They're too scary..." Lucy suddenly shuddered

Rogue, since he was taller, rested his arm on Lucy's head and spoke "Well... Me too. Maybe we should try going on a _royal_ date princess?" He removed his arm on Lucy's head and asked for her hand

"Fine..." She sighed and placed her hand on his

The feline teens decided to walk around for a while. When they became tired, they decided to eat for a while. Since they were part cats, they ordered some seafood of course. They were royal so they eat like kings and queens. After their meal, they went to the movies. Most of the girls and boys turned their heads once Rogue and Lucy passed by. The boys went head-over-heels over Lucy while the girls had hearts on their eyes and stared at Rogue. Both of them were getting annoyed with their stares so they made a plan to make them leave. Lucy grabbed Rogue's hand and went to the movie hand-in-hand which made all of them broken hearted and find another perfect person. When they reached their seats, Lucy removed her hand as soon as possible and wiped it.

"Oh Kami-sama... My hand will never be pure again!" Lucy sighed and started hitting her head with the popcorn bucket, making some of the popcorn fall

"Stop it Lucy, you're wasting your popcorn. And please don't be dramatic. Just because you grabbed my hand, doesn't mean you're un-pure. You're such a drama queen. I wish my father picked a better princess." Rogue said and suddenly got clawed on his arm. It wasn't that bad but it sure hurt

"You're so mean you know that... I hate this as much as you do, but please bear with it. I can't imagine our fathers becoming angrier than they already are." Lucy said and then started shivering in fear. Rogue laughed at her pathetic, yet cute, scared face

"Aww... The little kitten's scared. The caring Cat Lover will comfort her now." He said and placed Lucy's head on his shoulder, making the blonde girl's cheeks burn

"W-W-W-What are you doing you-" She stopped when their necklaces started glowing again. A thought projection of their fathers appeared and they were somehow happy at them

"Look at you two... You're acting like a couple already..." They said which made the two teens scramble away from each other, blushing like mad "What are you two doing by the way?"

"We're gonna watch a movie so bye!" Rogue said and covered both of their necklaces until the light died. The light died just in time for the movie

They fixed their sitting position and watched the movie. The movie was called Hunger Games where a girl named Katniss Everdeen, along with her partner, Peeta Mellark, gets to join the game of survival. Lucy suddenly shrieked when the mutant mutts attacked the protagonists. She quickly grabbed hold of the closest person next to her... She quickly grabbed Rogue's arm. Rogue knew she was scared so he comforted her. When the movie ended, Lucy was revealed to be resting her head on Rogue's shoulder. He told her that the movie ended which made her loosen her grip.

"I know, I know... Even I was scared at that part so please calm down... I'm here princess." He said and patted her head

"O-Okay but... Please let me hold on to you for a bit longer..." She said and hid her face. Rogue smiled and continued comforting her

After they left the movies, Lucy returned to her original self. Rogue was somehow disappointed because he wanted to tease Lucy for showing her weak and cute side instead of her strong and scary side. They returned to their world, revealing their cat forms. Their fathers were waiting for them at The Hall. The two teens suddenly facepalmed since they know they'll receive punishment for going to Earthland to fight once again. They were surprised when their fathers hugged them.

"Don't worry... When Rogue was busy comforting you, we too that time to take a look at the two of you and even eavesdropped. Sorry for that but... I see that you two are developing really fast." They teased which made Rogue and Lucy blush

"H-HEY! Who said you two could spy on us?!" They yelled

"What? We were worried about our children... Ok ok... We also commited a sin. We're sorry." Their fathers said

Lucy went to her room. She was alone since Rogue was in her bathroom taking a bath. She buried her whole face in her hands and started thinking. _'I can't believe... That I showed him my weak side... Of all the people... Rogue Cheney, a Black Cat, saw my secret side. I'm such an idiot...'_ Lucy thought _'Why is he-'_

"Lucy... You aren't gonna take a bath?" Rogue walked out half naked which made Lucy blush like mad and look away

"N-No and would you please put a shirt on?!" Lucy said while her face was looking at a different direction. Rogue suddenly hugged her and smiled

"Alright... But I promise you that I'm gonna make you like me more and make you show your weak side again..." He said

Lucy puffed her cheeks and then smacked him on the head. "No way would that happen you stupid cat." She grinned

"You're a cat too Lucy so stop saying that. It hurts when you call me stupid..." He said and made his voice sound hurt once again. Lucy just smiled at him

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Konnichiwa... Watashi wa Hikari no Doragon Sureiya... Just kidding. I'm not the light dragon slayer. So... How was it so far? Read and Review. *Peace sign***


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. Here's the long-awaited chapter 2 of Cat Crown**

**Chapter 2- Flower of Love?**

"Oh really... It hurts when I call you 'stupid'?" Lucy asked

Rogue looked at her with cute teary eyes. "Of course it does Lucy-chan... Why would you call your own fiancée stupid? I never called you stupid." Lucy's stared at him and started squealing inside her head. Rogue was sooooooooo CUTE! Lucy never imagined him acting like this. His cute appearance made Lucy blush so hard. "Huh? What happened? Are you sick Lucy-chan? You're heating up." Rogue placed his hand on Lucy's forehead and Lucy blushed even more. She removed his hand and started to calm down.

"I-I'm fine... Thanks for worrying Rogue. Hey, tomorrow, it's okay if we go to Earthland now right?" Lucy's blush faded and now she's a wearing a serious look on her face. She forgot that she still needed to pay for her rent that she left un-paid

"Well... Dad said that it's fine now as long as both of us go to Earthland. Why'd you ask?" Rogue crossed his arms

Lucy smiled which made Rogue even more curious. "I want to play with Fairy Tail once again." She remembered the days she was with Fairy Tail. The destructions, the fun, the laughter, the special bond, and... The team. Lucy wanted to see Natsu the most. She missed his childish games

"You want to play with Fairy Tail? What would happen if you go hurt –Wait I've got a plan. Give me your necklace Lucy and I'll give you mine. The necklaces will glow if we're in danger. That way, we could know if one of us is having problems or in time of danger. Just cover it with your hands and think of help. If I think of help, you'll appear and if you think of help, I'll appear. Okay Lucy?" Rogue removed his necklace and gave it to Lucy. She did the same

"Okay... It's 11:30! Night Rogue!" Lucy jumped on her bed and soon fell asleep. Rogue chuckled

"That's my Lucy."

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Lucy woke up and looked at the time: 6 am in the morning. She sat up and then shrieked when she saw Rogue sleeping beside her, forgetting about what happened yesterday. But then she calmed down when she remembered about the wedding and all. Lucy got up and took a bath. Rogue woke up afterwards and saw Lucy wearing Earthland clothing and her hair was wet. He got up and walked towards Lucy.

"... Good morning, princess." He grabbed her hand, kneeled on one knee, and kissed her hand like a prince greeting his princess, because it was!

"Ugh... Good morning, Rogue. Take a bath and get dressed. Today is the day where we'll go to Earthland as promised, remember?" She said and quickly removed her hand away from him

Rogue stood up and went to the bathroom. Lucy grabbed some extra food to munch on while going to their guilds and she also grabbed some stuff she needs to protect herself from the... Guild... She grabbed the Black Cat necklace that belongs to Rogue and then smiled. Lucy wore it and then she sat on the bed, waiting for her partner. Rogue left the bathroom wearing the clothes he wore during the Grand Magic Games. He grabbed the White Cat necklace and then they both left to go to Earthland.

**EARTHLAND = MAGNOLIA**

Rogue decided to bring Lucy to Fairy Tail before he leaves and goes to Sabertooth. Lucy somehow hated the fact that she will be coming to Fairy Tail with _him_ tagging along. She really, REALLY wished that Rogue wasn't her fiancée because he makes her feel something inside her chest that she doesn't like. _'Could this be love?'_ Is what she thought but then she disagreed. There's NO WAY she would fall in love with someone. Not in a million years. They finally reached Fairy Tail. Lucy was scared that the guild might have forgotten about her because she left for 3 months, and because Rogue was with her. She held on to the Black Cat necklace and gripped it tightly.

She opened the doors and saw the guild lively and cheerful as ever. "H-Hello, everyone..."

Everybody paused. They stared at Lucy and after a few seconds, they cried and then hugged Lucy. "Welcome back, Lucy!" They all said

But after the hugging and the happy reunion, Natsu stared at Rogue with hate in his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here... Shouldn't you be with your arrogant partner, Sting?! Get out of here! You're not welcome in our guild!" Natsu shouted

"Bye Lucy." Rogue said and then left the guild

Natsu looked at Lucy and wondered why the shadow dragon slayer was with her and was nice. "Oy... Lucy... Why was that bastard with you? You do know that it was his guild that made us look like trash and they even laughed at you when you were tortured by Minerva! How can you be so nice?" He asked

Lucy held on to her necklace once again... "It's... A secret Natsu. And please let go of the past! That was three months ago!" She shouted and then headed to the bar

Mira was there cleaning a glass. She suddenly saw Lucy go to her direction and then saw her sit down and bury her head in her hands. The white-haired mage grabbed a strawberry milkshake for Lucy. The celestial wizard accepted it and took a sip before she buried her head in her milkshake. Mira laughed at how childish the blonde mage is.

"Hello, Lucy. What's your problem? And who was that guy who walked in the guild with you earlier?" Mira asked

Lucy lifted her head and wiped her face with her handkerchief. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, Mira. And that guy is Rogue Cheney from the Sabertooth guild." She said and then took a sip again

Mira suddenly had that I-have-a-plan grin. "Lucy... Do you like him or do you know him?" She asked

Lucy somehow blushed a little. "W-Well... I know him and I like him b-b-b-but not like as in love, like as a friend! Like as a friend. A friend, okay?" She explained. "Why did you ask, Mira?"

But she saw that Mira was grinning like mad. Lucy knew that the Matchmaker of Fairy Tail has a brand new plan but before Lucy could leave, Mira grabbed her hand and showed a book. "You two belong in this world, don't you..." She said

"How did you know?!"

"Well... Your little necklace there caught my attention. That's the insignia of the Black Cats right?" Lucy was so amazed at Mira's knowledge about their other world. Mira smiled and she asked, "What are you, Lucy? A Black Cat or a White Cat?"

Lucy sighed. "I'm a White Cat..."

Mira's smirked. "Then... Why is your necklace black? Don't tell me that the necklace you're wearing belongs to that Rogue guy..."

Then their conversation about "the other world" continued. Lucy explained everything but never mentioned the wedding. Mira listened carefully and she was secretly planning while Lucy was talking. Then Lucy mentioned about her and Rogue switching necklaces to protect themselves and Mira squealed. Lucy dragged Mira at the back of the guild and tried to give her a demonstration.

"Rogue... Please come..."

**ROGUE**

Rogue was already at his guild and he was talking with his partner, Sting when suddenly... Lucy's necklace started glowing. Rogue quickly hid it and went to the back of the Sabertooth guild. Rogue saw the light was shining that brightly so he knew that Lucy doesn't really need him but he still came. He grabbed Lucy's necklace and then cleared his mind and only thought about Lucy. He suddenly appeared next to her.

**BACK TO LUCY AND MIRA**

Lucy was concentrating so hard just to clear her mind and only think of Rogue and then suddenly, he appeared next to her. Mira started to squeal when she saw how Rogue suddenly kneeled on one knee and grabbed Lucy's hand. That, of course, made Lucy blush so hard. Rogue stood up and introduced himself to Mira but he didn't act like a prince to her, only to Lucy. Mira then told him about their world.

Rogue crossed his arms. "How do you know?"

Mira explained. "Well... While I was reading some books, I saw something about Nekoyama? I started reading it and I saw the insignias of the two kingdoms: The Black Cats and the White Cats. Then the necklace Lucy was wearing caught my attention. After that, I asked Lucy about it and she explained." She said

Lucy and Rogue asked Mira to please keep it secret. Mira zipped her lips and smiled at the two. They looked so cute together. Mira, the Matchmaker is thinking of a plan... Lucy sighed in relief and then smiled back. Rogue just looked at the Fairy Tail mages and then he sighed. He said that he's leaving now since Sting is probably thinking why he was gone for a long time but Mira stopped him. Rogue was confused and so was Lucy. Mira has this signature matchmaker smile. Lucy already knows it's not a good idea...

"You guys... Have you guys been out on a date?" Mira asked

They looked at each other and then back at Mira. "Yep"

Mira smirked... "Oh... You want to go out on a **second** date?" She asked

Lucy turned completely red. Rogue on the other hand, liked that idea so he suddenly grabbed Lucy's arm and said, "We're in!"

Mira suddenly grabbed Rogue away from Lucy and they hid inside the guild's library/archive, leaving Lucy behind.

**MIRA AND ROGUE**

Mira grabbed a ladder and made Rogue sit for a while. Rogue obeyed and then sat down on one of the many chairs in the library/archive. Mira finally found what she was looking for and climbed down the ladder. She grabbed her handkerchief and removed the dust off the book. He's wondering what the white-haired girl is holding. Mira turned around to face Rogue and she has a very mysterious smile. He was now very confused and scared at the same time. Mira handed him the book and he looked at the title. He smiled once he started reading it. This could really help. But he suddenly stopped when some of the pages are still blank.

After that, he thanked Mira and left.

**-LUCY-**

She was waiting patiently for her _fiancée _to return. Lucy's so bored that she summoned Plue to play with her.

"I open thee, gate of the canis minor, Nicolas!" She chanted and out came her cute little spirit, Plue

"Puuu, puuun! Pun puun pun!" The little spirit cutely said but no one understands him except Natsu

"Aww... You're so cute, Plue. But I can't understand a word you're saying..." Lucy smiled and patted her spirit's head

And at that very moment, Rogue was watching her pat Plue's head. He thought to himself if he deserved someone like her. A mage that is kind to those who gave her power. He killed the one who gave him power. Does he deserve a girl who's the complete opposite of him? Rogue watched her some more before he would speak.

Lucy removed her hand from Plue. She sighed... "Oh, Plue... What should I do? I think... I think I like him."

Rogue crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "...Lucy" He said

She quickly turned around and saw Rogue watching her. Lucy quickly closed Plue's gate, stood up, and smacked Rogue on the head while blushing like mad. "How long were you listening?! And how long were you standing there, Rogue?!" She asked

He's just staring at her with his usual dead-panned face. "Not that long. But long enough to hear your conversation with your little spirit." He smirked

Her face is now completely flushed. "Ahh! I so freakin' –"

"You so freakin' love me?" He said with a smile

Lucy's blush grew and turned deeper. "Shut up, Cheney! S-So... What did Mira-san tell you?" She asked

Rogue quickly grabbed her arm and leaned closer to her face. "She just gave me an awesome idea for our second date... Miss Mirajane was nice enough to give me those tips and places..." He smirked once again and Lucy was now curious and scared because Mira is well-known around Fiore for giving people awesome love tips. She sighed and just followed him

**NOW ON TO THE DATE! SQUEEEEEEEEE :3**

Rogue took her to Fiore's most famous tourist spot, the Castle Garden. The garden is filled with plants that are very rare and not that many in number around the world so it's so popular among the tourists AND the people of Fiore. When they entered, Lucy's fears were completely forgotten. She looked at the wonderful flowers and the trees that are swaying with the wind. Rogue was just looking at the plants as well when Lucy was suddenly out of his sight. He couldn't pick up her scent because of the smell of the flowers. He tried once again and got a faint smell of vanilla. Rogue ran towards the scent.

**LUCY**

Lucy saw a really nice golden flower so she ran away from Rogue. She bumped into other people, got pricked by thorns, and she was stung by a bee but removed the stinger and healed it. It was well shortly after. When she got to the flower, she saw the name: The Flower of Love. At first she didn't get why it was called the flower of love, but then she read a story next to it and why it was named like that.

There was a man who fell in love with a girl. But then that girl was out of his sight for the very first time. He searched and searched and when he saw her, he went through many obstacles just to reach her. When he finally reached her, he didn't mind the pain. He just embraced his love. That explains the flower. When Lucy saw the flower, she went through many obstacles to reach it. She smiled at the story.

**ROGUE**

He kept searching for Lucy. Every place, every corner, he kept searching in different places and spent all of his time to search for her, instead of enjoying the scenery.

**LUCY**

She was about to go back to Rogue but she was blocked by the crowd. What would happen now? She remembered the Black Cat necklace. Lucy grabbed it and tightened her grip. She cleared her mind and kept thinking of Rogue.

"Help me, Rogue. Please... I'm lost."

**ROGUE**

The necklace started glowing. He grabbed it and then his hope grew. He tried to get her scent once again and this time, it's stronger. Rogue finally got desperate to find her. He attacked the people in front of him just to get to her. When he saw a girl with blonde hair and a pink Fairy Tail mark, he ran after her.

**THEY FINALLY MEET AND...**

"Lucy!" He shouted

Lucy heard his voice. When he already reached her, she was crying. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Rogue... I shouldn't have left. I was so scared. I was lost. But... This flower gave me hope." Lucy said and quickly hugged Rogue. He hugged her back in return

Rogue suddenly smirked and thought of something. "Wait... Don't tell me you've finally fallen for me? And I just realized... You showed your _other _side once again. 2 points for me I guess!" He said

Lucy blushed. "W-What the hell are you talking about, black cat?! Ugh! That's it! I'm leaving you behind. – Eep!" She felt Rogue trip her and she felt his arm grab her by the waist. This made her blush deeper

"You're leaving so that you'll get lost and I'll search for you again? You're so mean. So that means that in our years of fighting, I'm finally the winner?" He said

Lucy smacked him on the head so hard. "No way, Cheney! I'm the winner!"

"They're so cute..." Somewhere hidden in the bushes, Mira was watching them and was silently thanking the Flower of Love

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Oh. My. Gosh! I'm so sorry for the very late update. Now it's time to update Lucy, god of the heavens! w**


End file.
